Their Typical Love Story
by xxantosaurus
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna, a reserved and conservative girl is living her high school life the way it is, having good friends and a long-term crush on her childhood best friend. However, there seems to be a twist of her last year in high school life when she met Kagami Taiga, a gangster.
1. Disclaimer

Their Typical Love Story

Written by: xxantosaurus

This story will be based on Tadatoshi Fujimaki's work. In short, this is a fanfiction. Kuroko no Basket is mister Tadatoshi Fujimaki's work, I do not, in all forms, claim his story to be mine. My intention is pure, I wanted to make a fanfiction of his story.

This is a work of Fiction. Any names of persons, places, things, animals, events that is mentioned in this story is coincidential. While Kuroko no Basket is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's work as mentioned above, the concept and ideas of this story entitled Their Typical Love Story originally belongs to xxantosaurus. Plagiarism is a crime. DO NOT ARCHETYPE.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

She is a normal teenager. Shy and quiet but at the same time, she can be sarcastic and you wouldn't want her on her bad side.

Her name is Kuroko Tetsuna, she is loved by everyone because ofher reserved attitude and composed self.

He is nowhere near a normal teenager, at least, that's what they say. A trouble-maker, a human-time bomb because of his patience and no one would dare to even mention his name nor even dare to enter his so-called 'territory'.

His name is Kagami Taiga, a troublesome and some may even call him, a gangster.

They say opposite attracts.

Is it possible to have a typical love story for these two?


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Kuroko Tetsuna's Point of View**

I have always viewed things as simple as possible. Personally, I don't want to have too much drama in my life. I'm way contented with how things are with my last year in high school.

"Yo, Tetsu." Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked back to see my childhood best friend, a tanned teenager who is way taller than my petite frame, Aomine Daiki. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good morning, Daiki." I greeted him and he smirked. I felt my heart race a bit. He looked really handsome and today is just the first day of school. It seemed like I'm really in luck as I get to walk to school with him.

"Man, it's kinda hot, don't you think?" He complained and I chuckled at his gestures.

"Well, you have to bear it. We'll be at school in no time if you will just stop complaining, that is." I answered. He pouted at my response.

"What a pushy little girl you are, Tetsu." He teased. I furrowed my brows.

"I'm not a little girl." I said, feeling a bit irritated with how he teased me. He laughed at my response.

"You are! What's your height again?" He teased once more. I glared at him and he continued chuckling.

An idea crossed my mind and I smiled evilly as I readied my foot and when he was really off-guard, I kicked his leg as hard as I could and he lost his balance and fell down with his face on the ground. And now, people, it's my turn to laugh.

"Oh my goodness!" Someone gasped behind us and I looked back to see Satsuki, one of my best friend as well, rushing towards us. She reached for my hand and looked at me with concern embedded in her eyes.

"Did this idiot say stupid things to you again?" She gasped as she checked on my face, if there were bruises or scratches. I shook my head as I grinned at her. I looked down to see Daiki standing up while grunting, shooting me daggers. I smiled nervously.

"I was the one who got kicked!" He protested, "Couldn't you ask me if I'm alright?" He whined and Satsuki turned her attention towards Daiki who is pouting like a child. I chuckled at his demeanor.

"You seemed fine to me." Satsuki scoffed. She crossed her arms while looking at Daiki.

"Aw, c'mon babe! Are you still mad that I slept last night?" Daiki ushered towards Satsuki who kept on scoffing. "Look, I'm sorry. I promise I won't sleep till you say goodnight." Daiki said. Satsuki looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"It's a promise, alright!" Satsuki placed her hands on her hips as she pouted and Daiki grinned at her and stretched his arms. Satsuki smiled at him and jumped in his arms, both of them chuckling at each other while in an embrace.

I smiled a little and looked away. Daiki and Satsuki are in a relationship and both of them are my childhood best friends. We've been together since our primary days and we knew each other a lot.

This is the reason why I should be discreet with my feelings.

You see, I am in love with Daiki. I loved him since I can't remember but I know that I have loved him for a long time now. That's why when they told me that they are going out as an official couple; I could only smile at them.

It's really foolish of me to think, at least in my delusional mind, that maybe, Daiki would love me more than a sister, but of course, I'm wrong. He's so close, yet I can't reach him.

"Tetsu-chan?" Satsuki snapped a finger in front of me and I blinked.

"Yeah?" I answered as I placed some strands of my hair at the back of my ear. Satsuki smiled at me.

"Let's go, we'll be late." She beamed and I could only nod at her as my response and we continued walking towards the school.

"Hey did you hear?"

"Kagami Taiga will be attending this school!"

"What? Seriously?!"

"Wah! I hope he doesn't end up in my class!"

There are buzz here and there but I could only care less. I placed my bag at the table and I stretched a bit. We have five more minutes before the class starts, yet there are only few people inside the class, I sighed as I start to pray for those students who would be late in our first day of school.

"Kurokocchi!" The moment I hear his voice, I instantly shivered. I looked towards the door to see a handsome blonde teenager, who happened to be Daiki's basketball team mate, standing with a wide grin on his face. When he saw me looking at him, he waved his hands furiously.

"Kyaa! It's Kise Ryouta from Class 2!"

"OMG! He's as handsome as ever!"

"But hey, don't you know the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"That he's going out with Kuroko Tetsuna?"

"EH?!"

Instantly, I felt all eyes directed to me, especially from those girls who admired Kise-kun a lot. I sighed as I stood up and walked towards the door frame. I swear I could almost see an imaginary tail (wagging furiously) and dog ears on him while he looks so excited to see me.

"How can I help you, Kise-kun?" I asked monotonously. Don't get me wrong, I don't really hate Kise-kun. It's just I don't want those rumors to get worse as it is now.

"Waaah, Kurokocchi you really look more beautiful with your long hair! Why did you cut it? QnQ" He whined and pouted at the same time. Instinctively, I grabbed some of my teal-colored locks.

"Because it's troublesome?" I whispered to myself. I looked back at Kise-kun. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Uhm, well, you see," He started to fidget like a girl who is confessing to their crush. "W-we have a practice match with Rakuzan high later and…" He looked at me while blushing madly. I urged him to continue what he's going to say.

"and..?" I tilted my head to the side a little.

"..and it will be my pleasure if you'll be there to watch us, Tsu." Someone spoke and I looked to my left side to see a certain red head, leaning against the wall, looking so amused at the current scene. I smiled at him.

"Sei.." I walked towards him. "I didn't see you earlier." I pouted. He chuckled and flicked my forehead.

"That's because you're in a hurry. Even Chihiro-nii didn't get the chance to bid good bye." I smiled nervously. Knowing Chihiro-nii and how strict he is, he would probably scold me. Just thinking about it makes me want to hide.

"Please help me, Sei!" I pleaded and Sei just smirked at me.

"No would do, Tsu-chan." He chuckled as he teased me with the pet name he has given me when we were a child.

"But, Chihiro-nii would really scold me!" I whined. Seijurou rolled his eyes.

"That's because you went out with such a hurry," He trailed off, "You know how much clumsy you are and you're not supposed to run." He reminded me and I nodded.

"Uhm, I'm still here.." Kise-kun spoke and we both turned our heads to him. Sei just scoffed.

"Anyway, please do watch our practice match later, Cousin." Seijurou told me and he looked at Kise-kun. "As for you, making a move on my dear cousin is a very sly move; I'll triple your training menu as a punishment." Seijurou smiled devilishly and Kise-kun's mouth hangs agape.

"I'll be leaving now, Tsu. Classes would start within a minute," He trailed off as he looked at the blonde teenager beside me. "You should also head to your class now, Ryota." He said and started to walk away from us, patting my head a little.

"Ah, he's a real deal.." Kise-kun whined and I chuckled as I patted his back a bit.

"I'll be there later, so do your 101% Kise-kun." I said as I smiled at him. He blushed once more and nodded.

"I will! Thank you very much, Kurokocchi!" He bowed and ran full-speed in the corridors. I tilted my head to the side and chuckled a bit. Soon after, I could hear the school bell ringing, meaning it's time for home room.

As I entered the room, everyone was dead silent, I looked around the whole class and the usual bickering and gossips are nowhere to be heard as of the moment.

It's odd. Gossips aren't supposed to stop, right? My classmates are full of gossipers and for some reason, they were all quiet. I shrugged the thought and headed for my seat.

I noticed a student sitting next to my table. That seat is currently unoccupied because the student who once sat there transferred schools.

"Are you the transfer student?" I asked while pulling my chair. I could hear gasps and I can suddenly feel a heavy tension forming inside the class. My seatmate looked at me, my eyes widened for a bit when I saw his _weird_ shaped eyebrows. He has a bit of a tan skin, a pair of weird shaped eyebrows (like I've said, it looked weird because it's somehow parted at the end), his eyes are squinted but I could see the red pigment in it, and his face was scrunched up in a scowl. He looked really irritated, for some reason.

Gee, someone must've woken up at the wrong side of the bed.

"WHAT ARE YA LOOKING AT HAH?!" He shouted at me and I blinked. I sat down on my seat as I continued to stare at him. He looked like he was ready to pounce on me. I smiled at him genuinely, which shocked him a little bit.

"Hi, I'm Kuroko Tetsuna, nice to meet you." I extended my hand towards him and his brows furrowed even more, if that was even possible.

"Tch. Mind your own business, little bitch." He trashed-talked me and I shrugged. Well, if that's what he wants, who am I to disagree?

Our homeroom teacher walked inside the classroom and the tension which was build up earlier suddenly dispersed. I could hear the girls in my class sighing in anticipation. I looked at our homeroom teacher; he has this friendly smile in his face as he holds the class monitoring sheet in his hand.

"Good morning, everybody! I will be your homeroom teacher for this year! I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, nice to meet you!" He greeted with a smile. I could hear the girls squealing really loud.

"Tch." My seatmate suddenly gave out a sign of irritation and I looked towards him to see his face scrunched up in an even darker scowl. And suddenly, all those squeals and dreamy-sighs disappeared in an instant.

Wow, he can even make those unstoppable girls shut their mouths. I would like to give him credit for that.

"Since it's the first day of our class, I want you all to participate in this short activity that we'll be doing for the next five minutes." Kiyoshi-sensei spoke up and everyone excluding my seat mate listened intently.

"Now, face your seat mate," Kiyoshi-sensei grinned as he trailed off. "And I want you to get to know each other." He clapped both his hands once. "You have five minutes to know each other and I'll call two pairs to present themselves here in front afterwards."

Instantly, everyone moved and faced their seat mates, I could only take one glance though and I can already feel that he doesn't want to participate. I sighed. I took the initiative and moved my chair to face him.

"Hi." I waved my hand a little and he pretended that he doesn't see me. "I'm Tetsuna." I said while looking at him.

"You just said that earlier, bitch." He said with irritation. I was a bit surprised that he could even remember my name.

"Well, I would really appreciate it if you call me by my name." I said as I shrugged. He then turned his face towards my direction and he glared at me.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He gritted his teeth in annoyance. I shook my head.

"No. Call me Tetsuna or Tsuna in short." I said nonchalantly. He rolled his eyes at me and growled in annoyance.

"How about you, what's your name?" I asked with an unsure smile.

Now it's his time to look surprised. He looked at me as if I've grown two heads. I raised my brows as a sign of inquiry.

"There is not one person in this class who doesn't know my name." He said as he looked at me with a frown on his face.

"Well I don't know you. That makes me one." I said and shrugged my shoulder.

"Oh, then perhaps you're just pretending you don't know me," He said as his eyes formed into squinting and he emitted a dangerous aura. I sweat dropped a little. He seriously has some temper issues.

"I guarantee that I don't know you nor your name." I said and I raised my right hand. "If I knew, I would remember instantly because of your.." I glanced into his eyebrows and I smiled a little. He has some really weird eyebrows and I would never forget someone with that much outstanding ones.

"My what?" He growled at me, looking more and more pissed as of the moment. I blinked and looked straight into his eyes.

"Your...eyes..." I said and I smiled genuinely. I know it would sound really offensive if I'll say that his eyebrows would leave an impression on me.

He looked surprised by my answer as his eyes blinked twice. Then I could see him gulp, his cheeks flustering a little.

Eh?

"Uh, don't get me wrong… I didn't mean it in an offensive way, it's just that," I waved my hands in the air to 'somehow' clear some misunderstandings that might be forming in his head; he might think that I'm ridiculing his eyes or something similar to that! I wouldn't want that to happen! "I find your scarlet eyes really, really awesome and beautiful!" I explained.

He didn't say a word. I gulped. I looked at him once more and our eyes met for an instant and then he avoided my gaze. My brows furrowed. He couldn't have been offended by that right?

"Uh…" I tried to say something when Kiyoshi-sensei suddenly tapped the table thrice to get the class' attention.

I blinked and I scratched my nape and I fixed my seat and glanced at my seat mate for a bit. He looked really distracted; rather, he looked like he was thinking something really hard. I sighed and placed my chin on my palm, looking at Sensei as he called the first pair to present themselves in front.

"My seatmate's name is Haizaki Shougo. He's a really impatient man and he said he loves to read porn magazines." Hanamiya Makoto said lazily as he grinned towards his seat mate, everyone in the class erupted in laughter.

"Darn you, Hanamiya!" Haizaki spat angrily towards his seat mate who just stick out his tongue at him. The class was still laughing at Hanamiya's introduction about Haizaki. I shook my head as I chuckled a little.

"Tch. This guy's Hanamiya Makoto and he's a real creep, girls, be careful when you're alone, he might pounce you with his 'spider web' moves." Haizaki gestured his fingers like that unto a tentacle and the girls looked crept out with his information. I shook my head once more. Both Haizaki and Hanamiya continued bickering to each other until Kiyoshi-sensei stopped them.

"Now, for the second pair, I would like Miss Kuroko and her seat mate to present here in front." Kiyoshi-sensei said while smiling as he looked at me and my seat mate. I looked at my seat mate and noticed that he's still spacing out. I sighed.

"Hey, let's go…" I whispered at him but he didn't fazed even a bit. He seemed like he didn't heard what I've said. I reached out my hand and tapped his shoulder.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL F—"

"Yes, yes, you could curse later, Mister Kagami Taiga." Kiyoshi-sensei stopped my seat mate, whose name is, Kagami-kun, before he could even finish his cursing remark. I sighed once more and I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kagami-kun asked while frowning. I looked back at him.

"Well, it's our turn to present ourselves, Kagami-kun." I said as I shrugged. Everyone in the classroom gasped.

"Did she just call him Kagami-kun?"

"She has some guts to call him with honorifics!"

"And why isn't Kagami Taiga reacting with what she called him?"

"Yeah, he's usually hot-tempered!"

I didn't mind what everyone was saying. After all, I couldn't take all of that at once, they're all whispering in chorus, there's no way I could catch up with all their gossips. I shrugged and I cleared my throat and I managed to catch everyone's attention now. I smiled at them all.

"My seat mate's name is, as all of you know, Kagami Taiga-kun." I said and everyone listened intently. "He's a bit hot-tempered and he might love to curse a lot," I continued and I found some of my classmates snickering and I just smiled nervously as I looked at Kagami-kun who was looking at me intently, his face devoid of any emotions. Now, I need to be careful with what I say or else, he might've throw another tantrum at me.

"But I assure you, he's an attentive listener," I said as I remembered how he caught up my name earlier when I first introduced myself to him. I chuckled a bit. "And I can feel that he'll be a really reliable friend." I concluded and smiled. I looked at everyone's expression and noticed that they looked like they don't believe me. I looked at Kiyoshi-sensei and nodded at him.

"Well, what about Kagami-kun?" Kiyoshi-sensei asked and all eyes looked towards Kagami-kun. My seatmate just clicked his tongue. He crossed his arms in his chest and looked at me directly.

"Her name is Kuroko Tetsuna," He said lazily and then he smirked and everyone looked surprised at his sudden change of expression. "She's mine."


End file.
